An Important Conversation
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: One thing leads to another after Inuyasha and Kagome talk.


An Important Conversation  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, this fic is the result of a challenge given to me by a friend. She wanted me to attempt to shock her and make her blush. I'm not sure if I succeeded or not but I did keep to the R rating. While there is semi-graphic sex, it's no where near the calliber of some of the stuff out there. Think R-rated movie ^^;  
  
Now, I'm going to go hide and wonder why I even wrote this. ^^;  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha tore at her clothing, his claws ripping the beautiful kimono to shreds. Kagome looked at him, a little shocked with the force in which he was trying to devest her of her clothing. "Inuyasha...I'm fine, there isn't even any blood."  
  
"Don't lie to me, wench, I can smell it." He had left the futuristic breast band on, along with her underwear. "It's on your stomach and its not the monthly blood." Inuyasha was breathing heavily as he looked at the healing gashes that were crossed over the pale flesh of her stomach. "Sit," he ordered, "I'm going to take care of this."  
  
Kagome blinked her gray eyes at him and did as he commanded. He knelt in front of her and gently touched the wound with his claws. "Lay down," he said, his voice becoming much softer. She swallowed and began to flush as she realized how much of her he could see.  
  
"Inuyasha," she tried to protest, but when she saw the look in his gold eyes, she swallowed and laid down. "You destroyed my--" she didn't complete her sentence, for suddenly his mouth was over the four lines on her stomach and he was sucking gently. "What on earth are you doing!"  
  
He pulled back to look up at her. "I'm a dog hanyou," he said patiently, "I have healing properties in my salvia, it's the opposite of what Sessharmou can do."  
  
"Since when?!"  
  
"Since always!" He glared at her before going back to her wounds. She expected it to be painful and sting, but was pleasantly surprised to find out it was the opposite. Kagome watched as best as she could to see the top of his silver head against her stomach. It was then that she realized that his body was between her thighs and her legs were spread much more than what was appropriate.  
  
"Inuyasha," she tugged at his ears. "I think I'm fine now."  
  
He looked at her stomach and nodded. However, the hanyou didn't move, he just rested his cheek against her. He was still holding her lightly by the waist and beginning to draw soft circles against her bare skin. She shivered faintly as she felt his breath against her stomach and decided that laying down fully was more comfortable then trying to support herself on her forearms. A moment later she brought her hand down to his head and began to run her fingers soothingly through his hair.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" She had closed her eyes deciding to bask in the peacefulness of their currently situation. The lack of interruptions was surprising but no less wonderful. Another breath of air tickled her skin. He pressed his mouth against her hip and once more she shivered.  
  
"You taste good."  
  
"What?!" she attempted to sit up but his weight was in an odd position and once more she was reminded that he was between her legs. "Inuyasha!"  
  
He laughed quietly, "I always knew you would," he continued as his mouth came perilously close to her underwear. One of his hands moved up the side of her body and began to stroke the skin underneath her breast band. "Your scent would nearly drive me insane if I think about it too much."  
  
"Inuyasha--" She cut herself off when his hips knocked against hers as he pulled himself more over her. Now more then ever was she aware that her legs were spread. He crawled slowly over her and looked down into her smoky eyes. It occurred to her to sit him, but doing that would force all of his weight on her and she didn't know if she could handle touching so much of him. "Inuyasha, I need to put my kimono back on..."  
  
"Kagome," he looked down at her with a faint frown on his face. He thumbed her cheek gently. "I'm trying to tell you something." That surprised her so much that she nodded and tried to ignore the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach and more even noticeably even lower. So she nodded and he continued.  
  
"You're so beautiful and I..." his courage finally failed him and his golden eyes looked away from a moment. "I want to taste you," he finally said. "The way that only your mate would."  
  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "I...But...Inu...I...."  
  
"I know that you want me too," he said finally, still gently touching her face and hair. Slowly he lowered more of his weight onto her as he buried his nose in her neck. "I can hear your heart racing and smell it on your skin." He breathed in her scent. "Gods, Kagome, I want you more then anything. Every time I get close to losing you, I nearly die. I can't take this anymore."  
  
"Inuyasha," she said gently and then tentatively reached up to touch his ears. They twitched under her fingers but he didn't make any move to stop her. She leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. "I thought that you wanted Ki--"  
  
"Don't say her name," he said quickly, but his voice wasn't angry or sharp. "She is dead to me now. Now that I know why everything happened, she is dead and her soul is where is belongs. I never wanted her the way that I want you. Kagome, I never..." his voice trailed off, once more having problems verbalizing his feelings.  
  
So instead of speaking, he let her feel his thoughts. He purposely and gently pressed his pelvis directly against hers, supporting himself now on his forearms. Her face was level with his neck and because of the sudden movement and sensation she gasped. A moment later, she realized what it was she was feeling.  
  
"That never happened when I was with her."  
  
"Oh," was all she could manage as every muscle twitch ground them together. They stayed in silence for the next few moment. With a slow and deliberate movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. "Then there is only really one thing to say now, isn't there."  
  
He looked down at her and a rare smile crossed his face. His golden eyes were hopeful as she brushed her fingertips over his lips. "I love you?"  
  
The innocence of his statement made her giggle but she nodded. "I love you," she repeated firmly. "I want you too." She knew that it was important to make that distinction as well. For him love and want were different, even though they were interrelated. His desire for her was part of his love, but so strong that he felt it would overwhelm the both of them.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. If she had thought that the warmth and sensations in her lower body were powerful before, it was nothing compared to his kiss. Heat swept through her and it was all she could do to not scream. Instead she whimpered softly under the pleasant force of his mouth.  
  
Slowly the kiss grew in passion and threatened to overcome her completely. When he pulled away she felt cold, but was surprised when a new sensation passed over her. During the kiss she had attempted to remove part of his robes so she could touch as much of his skin as she could. Now he was sitting up, straddling her waist as he attempted to get rid of the rest of his complicated clothing.  
  
It made her giggle, and when he had finally removed most of it, he placed his hands back on her stomach. Slowly he moved them upwards and over the cloth on her breasts. Kagome breathed in sharply as he took a claw and slashed through the fabric. The parts fell to either side of her and for a moment he just simply gazed at her. She felt a blush start to come over her body as he seemed to be devouring with his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He leaned down and placed soft kisses and tender nips on the newly exposed flesh. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and was frustrated when she couldn't return any of his caresses.  
  
Her distress came to his attention when she tugged on a strand of hair. He blinked and looked up at her with a faint trace of worry. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head, "I want to touch you too," she said shyly. Her blush increasing. "It's not fair that you get to do all of this and I don't even get to return it. If we're going to be lovers...be mates...then I want to touch you."  
  
He flushed faintly as well as he nodded. He moved so she could sit up and then let young girl ran her finger tips slowly over his chest. She hadn't ever gotten a very good look at it, due to the shapeless nature of his robe. Kagome felt him shiver as she shifted so she was facing him in his lap. She began to place kisses along his neck and shoulders. His arms came around her waist returning the kisses and caresses until he felt like there was more needed.  
  
"Kagome...I don't want to push...."  
  
She smiled and still his words with her fingers, "Pushing would be nice, Inuyasha."  
  
He blinked and looked away with embarrassment for a moment. It was obvious that he had some fears about taking a mate, and he had already basically told her that he was a virgin. He knew she was most likely one as well, but there was so much more expectation placed upon him. Soon his thoughts were becoming dismal so he was shocked when he felt something cool go down his pants.  
  
Kagome smiled at him slightly, "You're worrying too much," she murmured in his ear, "Besides, you also wanted to taste me. If we're going to be mates, then anything is possible."  
  
His response was to nod a little numbly as he looked down to see that her hand had disappeared into the lower half of his robes. "Kagome..." he whispered hoarsely and took a hold of her wrist. "I...not like that...I want to be inside you when that happens." The dark-haired girl slowly withdrew her hand and smiled at him.  
  
"Then mate with me," she whispered, "because I still feel as if I'm dreaming."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and with a faint trace of nervousness removed the rest of their clothing. Once more he looked at her and a look of amazement came over him. Kagome bit her lower lip before tilting his chin so she could look him in the eyes. "You're beautiful," he said softly. "I always knew you would be."  
  
She turned red but managed to smile, "So are you," she said just as softly.  
  
Inuyasha drew her closer and once more began to kiss her skin. His mouth moved over her breast and it was all she could do to keep breathing as she touched his back and shoulders. Clenching her fingers, she attempted to get him closer to her, once more reaching for the area between his legs.  
  
He growled softly and pushed her back into the grass. His golden eyes reflected his love and desire for her. He pulled her hand away once more as he kissed her with a devastating passion. She felt his mouth come near her ear before the sensation of him pressed against her groin.   
  
"If I hurt you, I'll do my best to make up for it," he promised, "I'll do whatever it takes to make it go away."  
  
Then he was inside of her. She never knew that she had been empty before until the moment he had filled her. There was a pain with the motion and he stopped all movement as he waited for her to tell him that it was all right. However, a part of him was satisfied with the knowledge. It meant that she was his, totally and completely his, just like he was hers. He knew that she would be the only woman he would ever mate with, ad was not surprised to find out that he wanted it that way. They would be only with each other for the rest of their lives and he couldn't help but feel happiness because of it.   
  
It was only a few moments before her grip on his shoulders relaxed slightly and she nodded. Slowly he moved against her, pushing in and out. He kept his desire not to hurt her anymore in the back of his mind as they made love. Kagome was nearly in heaven for after the pain had come an overwhelming sensation. As he pushed into her it began to grow. At first she tried to quiet her moans and whimpers as they kissed, but soon was unable to stifle her cries.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
Inuyasha could feel the passion between them building and he wondered how long he could keep from the inevitable. Abruptly he heard her gasp and something happened inside her that made him go over the edge. He did what he had been threatening to do when she had touched him and came inside her.   
  
Her breathing was ragged as she pulled him even closer, not releasing him in anyway. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave. The hanyou had no intention of this anyway and simply pulled her close as he shifted to lay beside her, rather then on her.  
  
Silently he looked down at her and smiled. Her smokey eyes were partially closed, so he kissed her eyelids gently. "Didn't hurt," he heard her mumbled.  
  
Her tired statement made him laugh as he brought a gentle hand to her hip. With careful movements, he let his clawed fingertips stroke from her lover stomach, over her him and down her buttocks. She sighed softly and nuzzled his throat sleepily, "That feels nice," she whispered. "I think I feel complete now."  
  
"I know I do," the silver-haired dog hanyou. He let his thoughts wander as he watched her. His eyes came to her stomach and he winced. They could have created a baby, a little pup of their own. He tried to feel ashamed at the thought but found that impossible. It would be best if they hadn't, but if they had he would be pleased. He would be more careful the next time and make sure it wasn't during the week she was most fertile, the week before the blood. He continued his idle stroking before abruptly pulling his hand away.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she murmured.  
  
"I was about to do something painful," he said softly. "My mother said that when she and my father mated, he marked her so other youkai wouldn't touch her in that way. When I was old enough to understand marriage and the like, she showed me. He had clawed her hip, leaving a scar."  
  
"Oh." Kagome paused, "So why did you stop again?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and gave a short laugh, "Because I have to do it during the physical mating, wench," he breathed in the scent of her hair silently and kissed her temple. "That way it doesn't hurt."  
  
"Oh. Then what are we waiting for again?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and pulled back to look down at her. His silver hair became a curtain between their two faces. He leaned down and kissed her rather passionately before pulling away once more.  
  
"Because I hear Miroku and Sango heading this way."  
  
The young woman whimpered in disappointment and wrinkled her nose. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. "But I don't want anything to change, Inuyasha," she begged as he pull away. "I want everyone to know."  
  
"As do I..." he touched her hip once more. "However, it's too dangerous right now," he put a finger to her lips when she tried to protest, "As my mate you are the one thing that anyone could take to make me do whatever it is that they wished. You are already thought of as my woman by most youkai. Besides," he raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently, "how long do you think we can go without fighting in front of the others."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue and stopped herself. Pouting she looked away, "Point taken. But..." she looked around, "You ruined my kimono!"  
  
"I did?" he looked at the clothing and chuckled quietly, "It's not my fault that you came over here in that."  
  
"But it is your fault that its in tatters," she argued and began to sit up. His hand was still on her hip and she contemplated throwing it off of her but decided to keep the contact as long as possible. "Everyone is going to think the worst anyway when they see it--" she cut herself off and looked down at her hip.  
  
There were four newly bleeding gashes there that went from her mid buttocks to mid stomach. The hanyou was sitting next to her with an innocent smile as he licked the trace amounts of blood from his fingers. Not saying a word he stood and took his white under clothes and handed them to her before replacing the red pants.  
  
"Now everyone will assume that you were hurt and that your clothes were destroyed," he said as he picked her up after she had dressed herself. "Only Shippou will be able to smell something other than blood and he's too young to understand anyway."  
  
Kagome blinked at him and then suddenly winced, "That hurts!" she exclaimed as he placed her on his back. "And I'm starting to feel sore!" Inuyasha smiled back at her before leaping up into the trees.  
  
"But you didn't even feel it until you shut up," he pointed out. "And now you're mine." They quickly found the rest of their group. Sango and Miroku were arguing and apparently the monk had attempted to touch her once more. The sight made Kagome laugh softly and before they landed she heard one last thing from Inuyasha.  
  
"Someday, I'll teach you how to mark me."  



End file.
